This invention relates in general to firearms and, more particularly, to a device or mechanism for installation within existing firearms for reducing firing recoil and barrel whip.
The invention is concerned with an improvement of the firearm recoil reducer disclosed in Edwards U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,405, entitled "Firearm Recoil Reducer."
In the equippage of firearms with a recoil reducer of the type described in the above identified Edwards patent, wherein the device has a piston disposed within a sleeve in slideable relationship, it is found that after many rounds have been fired in the firearm, there is a need for lubrication between the piston and the sleeve to ensure that the piston will remain freely movable upon firing to compensate for recoil and otherwise continue to provide reliable and proper operation. It is a task of considerable difficulty and irksome character to have to lubricate the piston by disassembling the unit or removing lubrication orifice screws or the like. Such also requires the removal of the butt plate. Further, it has been found that, after repeated firing of many rounds, the sleeve may tend to rotate within the chamber of the firearm stock in which it is positioned. Yet it is important to maintain the precisely angular orientation for proper operation of the device. Even small incremental changes in angular orientation of the device about its longitudinal axis can produce readily detectable changes in recoil against the shoulder and face of the shooter.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved recoil reducer which is suited for installation within existing firearms for effectively reducing recoil and barrel whip upon firing thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved recoil reducer of the type stated which is adapted for facile installation within the stock of substantially any type of rifle, shotgun, or other semi-automatic or automatic firearm equipped with a shoulder stock or the like without necessitating costly modification of the firearm or reducing its effective operation; such installation being readily effected by the average firearm user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved recoil reducer of the type stated wherein the relatively movable elements of the mechanism are maintained in a lubricated condition for a long period of time and after many rounds of firing.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved recoil reducer of the type stated which reliably provides, over many rounds of firing, a precise predetermined angular orientation of the mechanism within the stock.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved recoil reducer of the type stated which readily permits adjustment of the angular orientation of the mechanism within the firearm stock by the firearm user.
Among still other objects of the present invention are the provision of an improved recoil reducer of the type stated which is economically manufactured; which comprises relatively few parts, all of which are simple in construction; which is extremely durable and reliable in usage; and which provides longevity of usage without need for lubrication or adjustment.
Other objects and details of the invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinbelow.